


我弟烦死了

by JHelium



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 现代AU。小屁孩康纳和比他大几岁的隔壁姐姐互相嫌弃的日常。经常出差的单亲妈妈齐欧带着康纳搬家了，来到新街区的康纳总被同学欺负，于是齐欧把儿子托付给了隔壁看起来很不好惹的小女孩。





	我弟烦死了

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史旧文补档。瘦瘦小小的幼年康不好吃吗 好吃吗 吃吗 吗

破败的小巷尽头，垃圾桶东倒西歪，斑驳的砖墙上硕果仅存的几张过时海报破得看不清主角面孔，在夏日纹丝不动的灼热空气中像街头醉汉的脑袋一样有气无力地垂着——多么经典又老套的布景，尤其适合一出更加经典的美国青少年霸凌戏码。来吧，让我们鼓掌欢迎今天的主角：瘦得像只蜘蛛猴还准备英勇地一挑四的小学生拉顿哈给顿，aka康纳·肯威，和他的几个迫切渴望用肌肉证明自己的弱智大个儿同学。

最好别花太长时间。你看了看手腕上的电子表。哦，康纳，可爱的小康纳，如果我因为你这茬破事错过了今天的ANTM，我就把齐欧做的小点心全都吃光，一块也不留给你。

你加快了走进小巷的步伐，正好看见康纳被那四个傻大个结结实实地堵在墙角，脊背都贴到墙了还像模像样地摆出防御姿势，脸上的表情是视死如归和英勇就义的混合体。你忍不住嗤笑出声，小屁孩们闻声回头，在看清你的那一瞬间触电般从康纳身旁跳开，跌跌撞撞站成一排，努力掩饰自己脸上流露出的惊慌。

这街区里每一个游手好闲的青少年都认得你，以及你肩膀上的铝合金棒球棍。后者给他们中的一些人的脑袋留下了深刻的印象。别去惹她，也别去惹她护在翅膀底下的那只小狼狗，除非你想找麻烦——这是每一个小混子都烂熟于心的事，除了那些不知天高地厚的新手。

总得有人给他们上一课。你俯视那几个小崽子的眼神几乎带着怜悯。说真的，不过是几个提前进入反叛期的小男孩而已，从他们烂在啤酒和足球赛的父亲那里继承了种族歧视和不好使的脑子。没办法，谁叫你们挑了康纳做拳击沙包呢。你这么想着，慢悠悠地把棒球棍从肩上拿下来，往地上不轻不重地一杵。咚。这声音让小男孩们集体瑟缩了一下，像一窝吓坏了的兔子。

“拉顿哈给顿。”你懒洋洋的视线越过空气里浮动的灰尘，越过不断咽口水的小屁孩们，落到阴沉着脸、抱着小书包的康纳身上，“出去，在外头等我。接下来的情节过于血腥暴力，未成年人不宜观看。”

 

“我不要你来多管闲事！”康纳抱着书包，气呼呼地跺着脚走在你身边，比你矮整整两个头，“我自己一个人能处理好这些，你少来烦我。”

你正用从他的小书包里抢来的餐巾纸擦着棒球棍上的泥灰（只是泥灰而已，没有血迹，你下手一向很有分寸），听到这话立即偏过头，做了个夸张的呕吐动作。“哇，省省吧。要不是齐欧阿姨拜托我照顾你，你当我乐意管你的闲事？你以为你是谁啊，宝嘉康蒂？”

“别用那个名字叫我！”康纳像只被激怒的小狼崽一样瞪起了眼睛，如果他有尾巴，上面的毛发一定会炸起来。你伸手想揪揪他的小辫子，被他敏捷地躲了过去。“得了，你不就是个小公主？自己打不过，还那么好面子，不肯让别人帮。我告诉你，你要是再搞成上次那样满身淤青、流着鼻血回家，齐欧就要发疯了。”

提到齐欧让康纳沉默了，那股倔头倔脑、天不怕地不怕的势头弱了下去。盛夏的太阳在日落时分也威力不减，热情的金色光芒洒在他乱糟糟的头发和抿着的嘴唇上，让这张皱成一团的小脸看上去稍微温和了那么一点点。这孩子本来还可以更讨人喜欢一点的，就是太倔了，脾气比石头还硬。他迟早要因为这个吃大亏的。你这么想着，惊讶地发现自己正在为此忧虑。嘿，做保姆还做出感情来了，这可不是什么好现象。

“别把今天的事告诉我妈。”康纳突然开口，在看到你的表情后又不情不愿地补上一句，“拜托。”

你不怀好意地耸耸肩，“这个么，得看你讨好我的力度有多大了。”

不得不承认，你就是喜欢看康纳那副恼怒又对你无计可施的样子。康纳皱着眉盯着你，突然停下了脚步。你以为他要打你，于是做好了格挡小狼软绵绵的拳头的准备，可接下来发生的事情却完全相反——他凑近你，一把抓住你的肩膀，借力踮起脚，带着他那种一贯莽莽撞撞的劲头在你的脸颊上用力亲了一口。

他的嘴唇好软。这是你脑海中跳出来的第一个念头。下一秒你反应过来，差点一巴掌扇过去。

“我操！”你惊骇到爆了句粗口。为了照顾康纳的心理健康，你在他面前一向很注意言辞。“拉顿哈给顿你疯啦！”

康纳睁大了他那漂亮的褐色眼睛，“我没有疯。他们在学校说女孩子都喜欢这个。”你的反应似乎让他的怒气烟消云散，他像打量什么有趣的新鲜事物一样好奇地看着你，显然并不明白这种行为真正的意义，“你……你不喜欢吗？是不是我弄错了地方？好像应该在嘴上——”

我操。我操！你狠狠地抹了一把脸，下决心一定要找个机会和齐欧好好谈谈康纳的教育问题。不，不行，今天就谈。现在，立刻，马上，十万火急，备忘录最顶端，红色加粗大写下划线和三个惊叹号。“等你因为性骚扰进了局子之后你就知道女孩子喜不喜欢这个了。”你拽起康纳脏兮兮的小手，加快脚步把他往家的方向使劲拖，对他的喊叫充耳不闻：“放手，我自己会走路！性骚扰是什么？我哪里惹到你了？你说话呀？你的脸为什么这么红？”

 

“噢，那没什么大不了的。”这故事让齐欧乐不可支。她给你端来一杯牛奶，脸上的表情远比你预料中的轻松，“这孩子喜欢你——虽然他不太可能直截了当地说出来。”

哇，大新闻。你下意识地瞟了眼通向二楼的楼梯，康纳正在房间里和他的数学作业作艰苦卓绝的斗争，咬着笔头皱着脸冥思苦想，半点没意识到这房子里的两个女人正在展开一场关于他的重要谈话。你不安地喝了口牛奶，自己也不知道到底是这件事本身还是齐欧的反应更让你迷惑。“呃，是不是太早了？我是说，以他的年纪应该很难弄清楚这个……嗯……我也不知道怎么说。总之，他还太小了。”

“那就给他点时间。”齐欧轻快地说，拍拍你的头顶，“他总有一天会弄明白的。”

******

“为什么只买一个？”康纳坐在冰淇淋店里的高脚凳上，两条腿悬在空中晃来晃去。他捏着塑料勺，皱着眉头指了指那个小杯子。

“我不想吃。”你撒谎道。其实是今天你拿到的零花钱只够买一杯，但是康纳没必要知道这个。“赶紧吃，吃完回家写作业去。”

康纳高深莫测地盯着你看了几秒钟，撑着桌面从高脚凳上跳下来，噔噔蹬跑到柜台，又带着另外一个空纸杯回来。他无视了你的阻拦，把冰淇淋舀出一半到空杯里，推到你面前，然后开始慢条斯理地解决自己的那一份。“你不该撒谎，妈妈说撒谎不是好习惯。”他认真地说。

“算你狠。”你咕哝了一声，抓起勺子。

******

街区小霸王偶尔也有玩脱的时候。你在很早的时候就学会了接受这一点，但你从没想过自己还得同时接受一个从天而降的康纳。

当你在废弃的网球场陷入包围、确认自己今天凶多吉少的时候，康纳突然出现在铁丝网外，一边用他自己的语言高喊着什么你听不懂的口号，一边举着把小斧头像颗炮弹一样径直冲了过来。这架势一时把你的那些对头弄糊涂了，你借机忍着痛重新抡起棒球棍，敲倒了几个混球。不过这不够，远远不够，两个人毕竟还是太少了，更何况中间有一个还是个半大小鬼。所以你和康纳最后还是落荒而逃，狂奔了五条街才甩开那些讨厌鬼。

回到家里在沙发上瘫了半个小时、喘过气来之后，康纳坚持要帮你处理伤口。你刚开始还有点小感动，等他开始动手，那点感动立马烟消云散。

真他娘痛！

别看他一声不吭的，这小子一定是在报复我昨天给他剧透了漫画的大结局！

康纳又一次把沾了酒精的棉球摁到你的伤口上，力道并不温柔。你虽然已经有了心理准备，还是痛得倒抽一口凉气：“轻点小混蛋！”

康纳罕见地没回嘴。这会儿你坐在床上，他垂着眼睛半跪在你面前，一点点处理你腿上那些泛红的划伤和擦伤。你看着他僵硬的神色，后知后觉地意识到他现在不太对劲。“小公主？你怎么回事？你在生气吗？”

“你不应该这样，不顾自己的安全。”他固执地不肯抬头看你，挂着淤青的嘴角扭成一个别扭的角度，“他们有太多人，你不该去，这样太危险了。”

你听到这话不乐意了，轻轻呸了一声。“乌鸦还说八哥黑？我跟你说过多少遍别掺和大人的事？你来了也就算了，看到形势不对就该赶紧跑，现在可好，两个人一起挨打——”

“我不管。”他倔头倔脑地打断你，突然扔掉棉签站了起来。这段时间小康纳的个头向上猛蹿，当然了，在你眼中还是瘦麻杆儿一根。但从这一刻开始，你忽然觉得有什么地方不一样了。他的气息中有种坚韧而不可摧毁的东西在生根发芽。

年幼的狼低头俯视你，眼睛亮如星斗。你从来没有在这个角度看过他。

“我要保护我的家人。”他小小的、温暖的手掌捧住你的脸，他的语调那么稚嫩，又那么认真。“无论如何。”

******

“我要走啦。”你告诉他，“这里很不错，真的，我在这里度过的几年也很愉快，但毕竟不是我的家乡。”

你不太确定他听懂没有，虽然这不是你第一次跟他讲这件事了。你觉得就算把那些话给他再重复一千遍，康纳也还是会带着那种像是被抛弃的小狗一样的表情，不可置信地仰头看着你。谁能拒绝这样的他？反正你做不到。

“别这样，拉顿哈给顿。”你叹口气，把康纳拉进怀里，“答应我保护好自己，好吗？别让齐欧担心你。好好吃饭，多吃点肉长个子，你还是好瘦。”

他在你的怀抱中一言不发。这不像他啊，他应该瓮声瓮气地告诉你他已经到了能好好照顾自己的年纪，叫你别唠叨。可康纳只是沉默，把脸埋在你的肩膀处，毛毛糙糙的头发扎得你的脖颈有些痒。

他需要时间，你想。然后你感觉到他摸索着握住你的手腕，开始笨拙地往上面系什么东西。

你松开他，抬起手仔细打量。一串兽骨手链。“很漂亮！”你揉了把他的头发，这次他没有再躲开，“自己做的？”

康纳点点头，眼睛里那种让人心碎的情绪稍微淡化了一些。他咬着嘴唇，犹豫了很长时间，又张开双臂抱住了你。他像只小动物那样在你的脖子上蹭来蹭去，用自己的语言在你耳边呢喃着什么，语气委屈而依依不舍。接着你感到他柔软的嘴唇印在你的下巴上，接着是脖颈，然后是肩膀。大概是他们那个种族的习惯吧？你没有细想，抬起手臂环住他，安抚地拍拍他细瘦的脊背。

康纳还是那么温暖，皮肤散发出自然的气息，带着一点点不修边幅的野性。这会是多么让人眷恋的味道啊。你的眼睛酸酸的，又把他抱紧了些。

“……你会再回来吗？”

“我发誓我会的……嘿，小公主，别哭，我一有机会就会回来的，真的会。”

******

如果你不回来，我就去找你。不管是从城市的一边到另一边，还是从地球的一半到另一半。从小到大，一直如此。

 

******

 

我不过离开了三年，这个世界怎么了？

你拎着行李箱，目瞪口呆地仰头瞪着那个像座小山一样的年轻人。噢不，这不是康纳，谁来告诉我这不是康纳。眼前这个深色皮肤的家伙的身量简直惊人，壮得好像能单手就把你抱起来。你几乎要在他的身高和体型带来的压迫感里窒息了。那个瘦瘦小小的康纳呢？那个牵着你的手去吃冰淇淋的康纳呢？那个总是需要你保护的康纳呢？去哪里了？

“Sister. ”康纳仿佛知道你在想什么，低着头看着你的眼神中有种温和的无奈。以前用这种眼神看对方的人明明是你，俯视对方、耐心地讲道理的人也是你，现在一切都颠倒过来了。“每个人都是会长大的。”

他的声音已经褪去了所有青涩感，如果你不是正处于震惊状态，你会觉得这声音属于一个让人感到安心和可靠的人。“……啊。是啊。哈哈。”你好不容易才把下巴合上，干笑了两声，再想不出什么别的话来回应他。“衬衫不错。”衬衫底下的胸肌更不错。

“我记得你喜欢这个乐队，所以才穿的。”康纳直白的回答让你的大脑里又是一片空白。他接过你手里的行李箱，轻轻揽过呆立在原地的你的肩膀，带着你向机场的出口走去。你感觉到他的体温，依旧和三年前一样灼热，像雪地里永不熄灭的圣火。

是他。温柔的，稍微有些局促的，陌生中又让你感到熟悉的笑容。是他没错，康纳，拉顿哈给顿，他只是长大了。他在没有你的地方见过了更多人，更多事，他已经不再需要你的保护，他要来保护你了。

“时间真可怕。”你坐在副驾驶上，扶着额头喃喃自语。握着方向盘的康纳只是笑笑，没有回答。他让车在红灯前停下，侧身过来将安全带从你的右肩唰地一声拉下来，然后扣好。

******

 

只能接受亲情向或者友情向的朋友可以关掉这篇了，下面是辆短小的三轮车

 

 

他的动作让热浪一阵阵涌上你的大脑。你的胸口被装进了一整片被掀起风暴的大海，它由无数条源自下腹的溪流汇聚而成，摧毁了你的理智，左右着你的身体。你没喝醉过，但世界上最厉害的宿醉也比不上此刻感受的千万分之一。你得咬紧牙关才能止住那些让人羞耻的声音从喉间逸出。拉顿哈给顿，曾经气冲冲地跟在你身后、被你照顾被你保护被你当作年幼兄弟的那个人，现在像狼群里的头狼征服配偶一样伏在你身上，在你体内的撞击一次比一次猛烈。

“从那个时候开始……”你仿佛听见他气息不稳地在你耳边轻声说着什么。他在说什么？从小时候开始，他就这样渴望你了吗？天哪，那些拥抱，那些临别的吻……你没办法思考，痛感和欢愉让你攥紧床单，手指又被他一根根温柔地撬开，然后与他十指相扣。“放松一点，sister……你好紧……”他的低喘听起来像殉道者在受刑，痛苦难忍，心甘情愿。

别在这时候叫我姐姐！你张开嘴，只有让自己都陌生的呻吟一声接一声地掉出来，言语不知所踪。你被他顶弄得双腿酥软，不要说讲话，连呼吸都快忘掉了。康纳并不懂得什么技巧，不过这没关系，他的热情完全可以弥补。你断断续续的呻吟泄露了秘密，他找到了你最敏感的一点，试探着戳刺，一下，又一下。你的身体自作主张地迎合他的动作，于是试探变成了狂风暴雨，海面上惊涛骇浪，天空仿佛也要被扯进海底。

他又在吻你了。不再是简单的双唇碰触皮肤，他的占有欲化作攻城略地的行动，你们的嘴唇相碰，舌尖探进彼此口中，挤压，搅动，每一寸神经都在叫嚣给我更多。你也渴望他，渴望被他征服，为什么不呢，你光裸的肌肤紧紧地贴着他的，他身上每一块性感得让人窒息的肌肉都印在你的脑海里。给他戴上桂冠、皮肤上涂上油膏，他就可以被放上古希腊的神坛受万人敬仰。每一个女人都会为他疯狂，但那不是你此刻咬着他的名字尖叫着哭出来的理由。那比男人与女人之间的欲望更加复杂，那属于两个在最单纯的岁月中建立起牢不可破的联系的灵魂。

“是爱。”

END

这个故事告诉我们什么？养成游戏玩到中途不要弃坑，否则就会被……


End file.
